A Strange Night
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: One night before bed Ulrich and Odd find a spider in their room that just won't die. What will happen when Jeremie, Aelita, Jim and Willy  the William Clone -Lilac Rose6's name for him-  all try to help? No pairings.


_**A Strange Night**_

_** A/N: Ahh… Taffioka, you bring me joy. XD I'm going to just start calling you Taffy again. XD Hear that all you readers? Taffioka=Taffy. XD Anyway, we were talking and she saw a spider and it scared the crap out of her because… Well, I'll describe the spider in the story because someone meets it… *sing-song voice* ^o^ It's 2:54 right now and I was playing Sims 3 and I made a Time Machine! Woo! I'm excited. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Odd Della Robbia screamed as a spider crawled across the desk. "I'm never doing homework ever again in the history of forever!"

"Calm down, it's just a little spider. It's not even that big…" his roommate, Ulrich Stern, said as he put down his Science book and came over to look. "Hold on, I've got some bug spray that'll kill it right away."

"Says you… Last time I saw a spider Marie and Pauline tried to kill it and they failed and then Elizabeth and Louise tried to kill it and failed and finally me and Adele tried to kill and we all finally gave up and had to go get Dad and _**he**_ screamed and ran for cover. And he's in the army. Mom finally had to kill it. I don't even know how she did it. We were all hiding in the closet with Dad," Odd stated as Ulrich sprayed the spider and its legs curled up like it was dead.

"See? Nothing to worry about? And how in the world was your dad afraid of a little, tiny, itsy, bitsy, spider?" Ulrich asked as he looked down at Odd with an 'I don't believe your ridiculous story' look on his face.

"It's true! And Dad had a bad encounter with them when he was little, too," he replied indignantly as the spider started moving.

"Oh my gosh! Odd, the spider!" Ulrich shouted, pointing to the now perfectly fine spider.

"I'm out of here!" Odd shouted, dropping his books and running out into the hallway, holding the door so that it stood between him and the dorm room.

Ulrich followed suit and both boys hid behind the door debating who would kill the spider until Aelita walked down the hallway.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost…" she commented as she walked over and looked at the two.

"Not a ghost," Ulrich stated quickly pointing to the desk.

"A mutated spider that WON'T DIE!" Odd shouted to her.

"I sprayed it with this bug spray and it looked like it had died, but it didn't and now it's just standing there on the desk looking all triumphant and stuff," Ulrich told her, keeping his finger pointed toward the spider.

"Yes, because that makes perfect sense you two," she said to them, her hands in her pockets.

"Then why don't you go spray the spider and kill it?" Ulrich asked holding the bug spray out to her and frowning.

"Maybe I will," she said snatching the can and walking into the room.

"She's not going to make it, Ulrich…" Odd whispered to the brunette standing near him.

"Shhh!" he shushed as Aelita sprayed the spider twice.

"See, it's all curled up and everything. Now would you two stop…stop… Oh my gosh!" she shouted, running out of the room and joining the boy in the hall. "It's alive!"

"Told you…" Odd mumbled as he knelt on the floor, peering into the room.

Aelita and Ulrich had their heads poked into the room.

"I heard the screaming, what's going on?" Jeremie asked, walking up to the three with a worried expression.

"Th-there's a s-s-spider…" Aelita whispered, pointing into the room.

"We've sprayed it now four times with bug spray that's supposed to work with one spray…" Ulrich told Jeremie as Odd pulled his head out of the room and frowned.

"Shh… We don't won't to anger it further…" he whispered as he tried to call Kiwi over to him without going into the room.

"Makes sense… Mutant spider with supernatural powers… It could kill us all…" Ulrich muttered as he helped Odd try to coax Kiwi over.

"Oh grow up… Aelita, I would have expected this out of them, but you too?" he asked grabbing the can of bug spray and stepping around Ulrich and Odd to get to the desk where the spider sat.

Jeremie held up the spray can and was about to spray before his eyes widened and he ran out, grabbing Kiwi on the way, to hide behind the door. "I'm not taking my chances… That thing's fangs are huge and it looks like it's glistening where its face should be…"

"Now who's scared?" Odd asked grabbing Kiwi and petting the dog before hiding him as Jim walked over.

"What are you all doing in the halls? It's almost curfew," he stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"There's a mutant spider in Ulrich and Odd's room!" Aelita exclaimed, pointing toward the desk.

"A mutant spider? What are you playing me as, a fool? There's no such thing as a mutant," Jim stated, looking at the kids in front of him.

"Really Jim! It's all glisten-y where its face should be and we've sprayed it five times with bug spray and it still won't die!" Odd yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright, let me see… I used to be an exterminator back in the day," he stated, taking the can off the ground and walking into the room.

"Really?" Jeremie asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it…" he stated as he sprayed the spider three times. "There, see kids? Nothing to worry abou-Oh my! It's still moving!"

Odd watched as Jim ran back down the hall and down the flight of stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Odd shouted as he hugged Kiwi close.

At that moment William Clone (referred to as Willy. Lilac Rose96's idea. XD) walked up to the four and smiled. "What are you guys doing in the hallway? It's almost time to sleep."

"Yeah, well there's a spider in our room that won't die," Ulrich told him as he held up the bug spray. "Eight times we've sprayed it and it still hasn't died."

"Oh… Well I can fix that…" Willy told them as he stepped into the room after taking the bug spray.

"He's not going to make it out alive," Odd whispered as they all stuck their heads past the door to watch.

Willy sprayed the bug and then started smashing the bug spray can into the small spider. "There, all done."

All four stood dumbstruck. Willy could do what they couldn't? It was just unheard of.

Willy walked past them, handing Ulrich back the bug spray, and said good-night before going back to his room.

"This is a story we are NOT telling Yumi tomorrow, agreed?" Odd asked as he entered the room and looked at his homework. "Bet I can scare Mrs. Hertz with the spider guts sitting in the corner."

(*)(*)(*)(*) After They Settled In Their Beds (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Odd, what kind of spider do you think that was?" Ulrich asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Huh? I don't know… Maybe a cookie spider…" he mumbled as he attempted to sleep.

"Well then, you'd better stop bringing food in here…" Ulrich warned as he rolled over on his side and attempted to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah… We all know I won't remember that…"

_**A/N: Willy isn't loved enough. X3 He may not be the brightest, but he's pretty awesome and I plan on making fics centered around him. XD I'm too lazy to pull back up the internet, so I'll post this tomorrow… XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
